


This Moment Alone

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Practice Kissing, awkward making out, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: Lance wants to practice kissing with Keith. And Keith thinks that's utterly ridiculous. But what's even more ridiculous? He actually does it.





	

“Come on, Keith. It’s normal, everyone does it!” Lance tried to persuade as he followed Keith to the edge of his bed.

Ridiculous. It was ridiculous. Keith didn’t care what Lance considered ‘normal’ since he once saw the guy eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with pickles. As far as Keith was concerned, Lance could take his customs and go find someone else to harass.

“It is _not_ normal, Lance. Maybe in those weird rom-coms you watch, but not in the real world, you know, where everyone else lives.” Keith said, rifling through his bedside table just to have an excuse to turn his blushing face away from Lance.

“No, dude, seriously. A bunch of my friends have told me they’ve done it just to practice.” Lance explained, sitting down way too close to Keith.

Keith shifted closer to the wall and farther from Lance, finally emerging from his skirmish with the bedside table, rolling his eyes. “Really, like who?”

“Coran.” Lance answered confidently, his bottom lip puffed out in defiance.

Keith scoffed, “So you’re saying that Coran told _you_ that he used to make out with boys in college?”

Lance’s façade crumbled, twiddling his thumbs in his lap, “Well, not in so many words, _but-“_

Keith shoved Lance on the shoulder, forcing the taller boy off the bed and into a stand. “I can’t believe you, Lance.”

“You’re telling me that you honestly don’t think Coran did a little experimenting in his youth?” Lance defended, crossing his arms and glaring down at Keith.

Keith raised an eyebrow, barely concealing his smirk, “I thought you said it was ‘practicing’.”

“It-it was, or _is_. It doesn’t matter.” Lance sighed, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. “Fine, I’m not going to force you. I’ll just ask Hunk.”

Now that made Keith pause. He definitely didn’t want to make out with Lance and undoubtedly give away some poorly concealed feelings, but he didn’t much like the idea of Lance going off and smacking lips with some other guy, even if it was Hunk.

The truth was that Keith either needed to admit his stupid little crush, or suck it up and deal with Lance dating people. As much as he didn’t want to believe it, one day all those dumb pick-up lines were going to work on someone, just like they inadvertently worked on him.

“Wait,” Lance froze at the door, not even trying to hide the grin on his face as he turned around. “It would be just this once?”

Lance nodded quickly, “Of course! I just want some experience under my belt so that I don’t humiliate myself when I actually kiss someone on a date.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s going to happen no matter what you do.” Keith muttered, which earned him a theatrical gasp.

“I resent that statement.” Lance folded his arms and glared at Keith, though his eyes held no real animosity; always one to play things up.

“But you’re not disagreeing.” Keith said, unable to help the smile spreading on his face.

“Are you going to make out with me or what?!”

Keith rolled his eyes, shifting in his seat on the bed. “Then get your butt over here, McClain.”

Lance almost tripped over himself rushing to the bed, like he was afraid if he didn’t get there fast enough Keith would rescind his offer. Keith couldn’t say that he wouldn’t, especially since he’d blame this whole situation on temporary insanity in the morning.

“So,” Lance said awkwardly, suddenly seeming a lot smaller than when he was trying to convince Keith of this ludicrous idea. “How do you want to- or should I- maybe we should-“

“Jeez, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re nervous, Lance.” Keith tried to pretend it wasn’t utterly enthralling how Lance’s cheeks were rapidly turning a deep crimson, or how he hunched in on himself, his eyes shy for once.

“Maybe I am, just a little.” Lance mumbled. Keith had expected a succession of defenses and snide remarks, but this glimpse of honesty was actually quite refreshing. “I mean, I’ve never done this before and you’re my friend, don’t want to make a _complete_ ass of myself.”

Keith tried to hide the surprise he felt at Lance calling them friends, that wasn’t typically the term he used when describing their relationship since it mostly consisted of contrived rivalry and dumb arguments over things neither were actually very angry about.

A bubble of warmth grew in Keith’s gut at the words and he had to work hard to ignore it. He’d had to work to ignore a _lot_ of feelings Lance elicited from him.

Keith stared at Lance, who had taken a very keen interest in the seam of his pants, incessantly picking at it. God, he was annoyingly cute when he was all abashed, Keith wanted to just lean over and kiss him. It struck him that in this moment and this moment alone, he actually _could_.

So Keith plucked up the courage and moved forward, gently taking Lance’s chin in his hand, turning it toward him. When their lips met it was hesitant, both delving into uncharted territory. But even with the painful awkwardness and how neither had closed their eyes and were just staring at each other, Keith found himself enjoying it. Really enjoying it.

Lance’s lips were soft -which wasn’t shocking considering the guy’s vigorous skincare routine- and he moved them carefully with Keith’s. All light touches and slow movements.

Keith inadvertently parted his lips and Lance followed suit, his tongue darting out, exploring Keith’s mouth in tentative curiosity. His eyes slowly closed as his hand grabbed the back of Keith’s neck, pulling him in closer, and Keith didn’t even try to resist, he simply gave into it because _damn_ , he actually liked it.

All those years he’d cringed at the make out scenes on television and boy how he'd want to barf when he saw people eat each other's faces in the hallway, but he actually understood the appeal now. How _the fuck_ was he supposed to let this go after tonight?

He was suddenly very aware of his own hands, one awkwardly idle at his side while the other remained in place on Lance’s chin. What was he supposed to do with them? Lance put his hand on the back of Keith’s neck, should he do the same?

He tried to stop thinking, to just relax and let his instincts take over. But what if he didn’t have natural instincts when it came to kissing? What if he was the one eighteen year old boy out there who couldn’t kiss?

No, that was exactly what he was trying not to do; overthink. He finally closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss and just letting Lance lead, even though the guy was just as new to this as Keith, he seemed to be more inclined to the action.

Lance’s hand shifted on the back of Keith’s neck, moving up into his hair, his fingers tangling in black strands, his other hand settled on Keith’s lower back, the touch tingling even over Keith’s shirt.

The hand on Lance’s chin slowly moved to cup his cheek, both boys finding a slow rhythm, steadily growing into an easy flow.

Lance grabbed Keith’s lower lip between his teeth, lightly biting it. A low moan escaped Keith’s mouth and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He pulled back in embarrassment from both his moan and the way he was panting.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what-“ Keith started, but Lance cut him off by taking either side of Keith’s head in his hands.

“Don’t apologize.” He muttered as he pulled Keith forward, their mouths clashing again, teeth hitting teeth in an almost painful way, but they both ignored it. Lance kept pushing into Keith, his mouth moving with more vigor than before, sloppy and unpolished. He crawled into Keith’s lap, his legs wrapping around the shorter boy. Their foreheads knocked together and they broke apart, both laughing more than the moment should’ve prompted.

Lance rested his forehead against Keith’s, a wide smile still decorating his face, and wow could Keith get lost in that smile. It was so genuine and real, not rambunctious and over the top like it was when he boasted his ego. No, this was sincere.

“Are we still pretending this is for practice?” Lance chuckled, but Keith could see the vulnerability etching itself on his features, preparing him for rejection.

Keith pulled him closer, his hands digging into the fabric of Lance’s jacket in reassurance, “God, I hope not.”

And they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually had no intention of writing this??? I was just looking through some documents while procrastinating writing a different fic and I found this au that'd I'd been toying around with a couple weeks ago and just said fuck it and started writing with no rhyme or reason. Sorry it's so short, but it was just a fun little ficlet to write. Hopefully it turned out okay.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> EDIT: I wrote this before Shiro was revealed as gay so it used to be Shiro Lance brought up in the convo as having experimented in college and I wanted to change it to respect Shiro's sexuality but all I could think of to replace him was Coran dflghdrygf


End file.
